Formation of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows
Shade was seen in his throne room with Giovanni and Chaos by his side, as he had just gathered the greatest villains of all 3 worlds. “I thank you all for coming, together we shall defeat the Guardians of Space and Time!” Shade declares as every villain cheers. We see the villains from the Pokémon world on Shade’s left: Damian, Dario, the 3 punks from the Orange Islands, Koji, the 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers, Sheridan, Dr. Yung, the King of Pokélantis, the Head Engineer, Burgundy, Shamus, the Flower Garden Troupe, Princess Allie, Viren, Mr. Electric, and Mad Magmar. Next we see the villains from the Yu-Gi-Oh! world in the center of Shade: The Big 5, Seeker, Arkana, String, Lumis, Umbra, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Gozaburo Kaiba, Ms. Chono, Ghost Kaiba, Gozaburo’s right-hand man, Mike, Nightshroud, Sayer, Fake Jack Atlas, Team Catastrophe, Fender, the Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World, Don Thousand, Jean-Michel Roget, The Doktor, Kitamura, and Ridley. Then we see the villains from the Sailor Moon world on Shade’s right: Queen Beryl, the Heart Snatchers, Zirconia, and all the monsters the Sailor Guardians had defeated in the past. Next The D has just arrived with Sanders in tow. “My lord, I have just returned with Sanders, just as you requested.” The D bows. “Well done D, you’ve proven yourself useful.” Shade congratulates him. “I’m here to see what D said is true, about these grunts being vicious and every word for it, plus demonic and heartless, not to mention no chance of rebellion or insubordination, also I want to know if they’re far better soldiers than the students I trained before.” Sanders says. “I assure you, they’re everything you asked for, though I wish you would also train the Wind Battalion, but due to the recent death of Commander Sobek, his battalion is no more.” Shade tells him with regret. “Who’s the one that killed him, I’ll make him pay!” Sanders demands. “You mean “who are the 2 duelists that killed him after his defeat” I’ll answer your question, Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle.” Shade answered. “Yuya!? He’ll pay for ruining my life! When I’m done with the Battle Beast, I’ll deal with Yuya!” Sanders shouts angrily. “No! Yuya Sakaki is mine! Nobody touches him but me!” A voice shouted, Sanders turned and saw who shouted it, it was his old colleague The Doktor. “Doktor, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Sanders said as he saluted. “It’s good to see you too Sergeant Sanders.” The Doktor saluted. “You can address me as Colonel Sanders now.” Sanders suggests. “Nah, you’re not even ranked Colonel, now back to what I was saying, Yuya is mine, he’s gonna pay for what he did!” The Doktor shouts. “What did he do?” Sanders asked. “HE DESTROYED MY LAB, AND EXTERMINATED ALL MY PARASITES!!!” The Doktor yells angrily. “Well you did brainwash the 4 girls that he and his comrades came to rescue, also you did turn them against them.” Sanders reminds him. “Well not this time, this time I plan to take him down myself!” The Doktor laughs evilly. “Doktor, have you finished brainwashing the original Guardians of Space and Time?” Shade asked. “I have my lord, there was an infinite number of kids, teens, adults, middle aged, and elderly, all divided each by trainer, duelist, and sailor guardian.” The Doktor answered. “All Sailor Guardians are all female, there are no male Sailor Guardians.” Chaos informs. “But at least all the trainers and duelists are all male and female.” The Doktor tells them. “Yes that’s true.” Giovanni agrees. “You’re not wrong.” Shade also agrees. “But at least we’re a combined force, we have all the power here.” The Doktor smiles. “Not yet, Mars and Ashley haven’t returned yet with Mr. Armstrong, when they return, I’m having them go to the Guardians of Space and Time HQ and take 1 member hostage while you wait in Link VRAINS so you can duel that hostage and win, that 1 will lead the original Guardians of Space and Time.” Shade tells him. “There’s a lot of members, it’s gonna be difficult for me to choose which one.” The Doktor tells him. “That’s okay, I’ve already chosen for you.” Shade tells him as he shows him an image of Aura Sentia. “Who’s the little girl?” The Doktor asked. “Aura Sentia, she’s Zuzu Boyle’s love rival, you are to brainwash her, I’ll have Mars and Ashley help you, they’ll teleport into her quarters, wake her up, and they’ll take her to you, once she’s brainwashed, she and the original Guardians of Space and Time will fight the current Guardians of Space and Time.” Shade explains. “Where shall I have this big battle take place?” The Doktor asked. “Domino Pier, that’s where you’ll be dueling Yuya, and not only will you be dueling him, but you’ll also be dueling your former boss as well.” Shade informs. “Yes, I shall take my revenge on the Professor for turning me into a card!” The Doktor laughs evilly. “In the meantime, General give Sanders a bath, and a new uniform.” Shade orders. “Yes sir.” A Rainbow Disaster Shadow General salutes as he takes Sanders with him. We see Jean-Michel Roget meeting up with Sayer. “What do you want Roget?” Sayer asked rudely. “I figured since you use a Psychic type deck, I welcome you to our corps.” Roget says as he gives him a Fusion Monster and Polymerization. “You’re giving these to me?” Sayer asked. “Consider these gifts.” Roget grinned. “Well who needs cards from him? The Darkness is here to stay!” Yami Marik laughs evilly. “Laugh it up while you can! Without your Egyptian God, you’re nothing.” Yami Bakura taunts. “I don’t need an Egyptian God, I’m still powerful without one!” Yami Marik retorts. “I’m strong with Exodia in my deck!” Seeker shouts. “I hate to burst your bubble Seeker, but you’re not getting any Exodia cards, all 3 copies of the 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One that you had were all counterfeit!” Arkana shouts. “Hey you don’t decide what cards I get!” Arkana shouts angrily. ”No my Rare Hunter, Arkana is right, you’ll be getting a new deck, but no Exodia cards, you’ll be getting this Evil Star deck.” Yami Marik gives Seeker his new deck, then Seeker takes it. We see Dr. Yung having a meeting with Damian and the King of Pokélantis. “My Mirage Pokémon will serve you guys well since the both of you will each have your own.” Dr. Yung assures them. “It’s nice to have some strong Pokémon, since all my old ones were confiscated from me, I was left with nothing after I was banned from being a trainer.” Damian informs. “At last, I have my own army, Mirage Pokémon shall serve me well!” The King of Pokélantis laughs evilly. We see Ghost Kaiba having a conversation with The Big 5, Gozaburo’s right-hand man, and Gozaburo Kaiba “You 5 evade my questions, I rejected your ideas, destroyed everything precious to you, yet you all prove loyal.” Ghost Kaiba told them. “To us, you’re our boss.” Gansley states “We’re 100% loyal to you.” Crump bows “We don’t need the good Seto Kaiba.” Johnson says “We’re as evil as you are.” Nezbitt salutes “We hated working for the good Seto Kaiba.” Leichter informs. “Did you guys forget that I used to be a part of him?” Ghost Kaiba asked “Of course not sir, but since you’re not a part of him anymore, we chose to stay loyal to you.” The Big 5 answered. “I’ll even be your right-hand man.” Gozaburo’s right-hand man bows with respect. “I threw you out the day the 1st KaibaLand Amusement Park opened, and yet you wanna be my right-hand man?” Ghost Kaiba asked. “The good Seto Kaiba threw me out, not you.” Gozaburo’s right-hand man answered. “You’re my true stepson.” Gozaburo Kaiba said. “I took control of KaibaCorp, then you committed suicide, also what happened to you?” Ghost Kaiba asked as he noticed Gozaburo wearing a mask and oxygen tank. “I was blasted into the volcano after I lost to Jack Atlas, now I’m a freak, I was patched up, most of me, I was told I can’t have this mask removed, or no breathing.” Gozaburo answered. We see Mr. Heartland and Don Thousand having their own conversation “I’m giving you another chance to redeem yourself Mr. Heartland.” Don Thousand said “I promise my gang and I won’t fail.” Mr. Heartland assures “You better not, because if you fail me again, you’ll suffer way worse than when I incinerated your deck and burned you alive after you lost to Yuma Tsukumo!” Don Thousand shouts angrily. “Yes sir, you’ll always be my boss!” Mr. Heartland shouts in fear. “Good to know that you know who your master is.” Don Thousand told him We see 2 cyborgs have appeared by teleportation as they brought Mr. Armstrong with them. “My lord, we brought Mr. Armstrong just as you wanted.” the 1st cyborg said. “Perfect Job Mars and Ashley, I had just sent The Doktor to Link VRAINS, your mission is to sneak into the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, and kidnap Aura Sentia. “Yes sir, we’ll sneak into her quarters by teleportation, while everyone is asleep, we won’t make any noise.” Ashley bowed. “I like to go with them too, I want to take my revenge on Cilan, since I got expelled from the Pokémon connoisseur association, I’m left with nothing.” Burgundy says with anger in her voice. “Absolutely not! We don’t like you!” Mars and Ashley both shout angrily. “Sorry Burgundy, this is their mission, also we don’t attack people while they’re asleep.” Shade explains. “Then I’ll take this!” Burgundy shouts as she grabs serum from Dr. Darkstar. “Burgundy no, that’s...” Before Dr. Darkstar could finish, Burgundy drank the serum then she turned into a muscular monster as her connoisseuse uniform ripped to shreds, and her shoes and socks were shredded as well. “Now Burgunbuster is strongest!” Burgundy the monster shouts in a deep voice. “Queen Beryl, help me fend off this monster!” Chaos ordered. “Yes Chaos.” Queen Beryl bows as she uses her powers to fight Burgunbuster. They zap Burgunbuster with all their might, Burgunbuster tried to fight back, but they were too fast and too strong for her, they even tied her up, but she broke free and roared. “ME CRUSH YOU!!!” Burgunbuster yells angrily. “Leave them alone you big bully!” Mars and Ashley shouted angrily as Burgunbuster turns to the 2 women. “YOU 2!? Any last words you 2?” Burgunbuster asked as she grabbed both cyborgs. “Yeah we have some, but 1st.” Mars and Ashley spoke, then they shot fire from their arms, as it attacked Burgunbuster, causing her to let go of them and scream in pain. “Don’t ever hold us like that again!” Mars and Ashley shouted angrily. Burgunbuster charged straight towards those 2, but they punched her real hard, sending her hurdling towards the electric generators, which zapped her, reverting her back to her normal self, only to see she’s naked. “That serum was unstable, plus it wasn’t for you, the formula isn’t right yet, also put some clothes on.” Dr. Darkstar ordered. “Huh?” Burgundy asked as she saw she was naked, she screamed in fear as she ran away in embarrassment and humilation. “Dr. Darkstar, make sure she gets herself an inquisitor uniform.” Shade ordered. “Yes sir.” Dr. Darkstar salutes. “So those 2 women are cyborgs now?” Giovanni asked. “That’s right, only way for them to be human again, is if they lose a match, the armor is destroyed, and they won’t be cyborgs anymore, they’ll revert back to their normal human selves.” Shade explains. “I see.” Chaos says. “Now you 2, do your job.” Shade commands. “Yes sir!” Mars and Ashley bow with respect as they teleport out of the throne room. “Do you plan on turning the original Guardians of Space and Time into cyborgs too?” Giovanni asked. “What!? No, them being brainwashed is enough, The Doktor has them all in his new laboratory, all they need is someone to lead them.” Shade informs. “You chose a little girl?” Chaos asked. “Zuzu Boyle and her counterparts were already brainwashed by The Doktor, I had to pick someone else to do the job.” Shade answered as Damian approaches him. “My lord, I want to test my new mirage Pokémon.” Damian bows. “So be it, you’ll have a chance to use your new Pokémon, I know you haven’t battled in a long while, so let’s entertain everyone here.” Shade orders. “Yes sir!” Damian salutes. “Attention everyone, you’ll all be seeing battle action, since our enemies are all asleep, this will be your entertainment!” Shade announces. “I’m ready for the action!” Damian shouts with excitement as he grabs a device that summons Mirage Pokémon. “Competing in this battle is a trainer who was banned from being a trainer and had his Pokémon license taken away and had his Pokémon confiscated, plus the original trainer of Ash Ketchum’s Charizard, I give you Damian!” Shade announces All of Damian’s cronies cheer for their leader. “That’s right, who am I facing in this battle?” Damian asked. “His opponent is a boy who was the original trainer of Ash Ketchum’s Emboar, also a trainer who was banned from every Pokémon Battle Club, Shamus!” Shade announces. Shamus walks up to the field. “I hope you’re ready to lose!” Damian shouts. “Me lose to you, you wish!” Shamus shouts as he grabs 2 Pokéballs. “I want a fair match boys, don’t disappoint me.” Shade commands. “Yes sir!” Both Damian and Shamus nod.